Forum:I AM FUCKED (spoiler)
I AM FUCKED IM AT THE DESTOYER AND NO AMMO I REALY NEED TO RUN AND HE SHOOTS HIS LASER AND I CANT FUCKING DODGE THE SPIKED HOW DO U GET RID OF THOSE????? PS:I FUCKING HATE THE DESTROYER You have to take his arms out. You shot at the purple spots, however they will respawn. As for no ammo that sucks. And the laser coming out of his eye doesnt stop. There is a rock you can hide behind though. Look around and you will find it. And im telling you this before anyone else does, sign your posts as the end with 4 of these ~ little symbols. Not sure what they are called though. 18:08, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Crap sorry thought i was logged in for that comment!!Lynne1984 18:09, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ( ~ = Tilde) and do you have any legendary Tediore weapons that regen ammo? If not, can you fast travel to another location and buy ammo? otherwise, you said it not me... I thought this was a case of vandalism for a second. I got all excited. The B& was calling. 18:52, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Completely off subject but thank you Uberob for saying what this ~ symbol was called. Kinda felt stupid telling this person to sign with that but didnt know the name of it!! LOLLynne1984 19:03, April 19, 2011 (UTC) : Trollololollo...oh wait...this is serious..you can do a few things---> : 1. Make sure you shoot the giant purple spots in his tentacles, they arent that hard to hit unless you are using a sniper with scope_5. : 2. Level yourself abit... : 3. Think TEDIORE! or get an ammo regen COM : 4. Better weapons? : Once you get better, you'll think he's very very easy, nowadays I go into rooms with level 70 destroyers and kill it in under 5 min-- 19:14, April 19, 2011 (UTC) * While fighting your way to the Destroyer, you will probably use most of your ammo, if you did not find an ammo regen weapon or Com. Before taking him on you can use the fasttravel post to warp to an area that has a vendor to stock back up on ammo and then warp back to fight him. * If your level is under the level of the Destroyer, go back and do any undone side missions to level up a bit. * If your weapons arent all that powerful, you can farm for better ones. If you dont know what farming is, use the search bar at the top of any wiki page to look up "farming". * Follow all instructions on this page and you should do fine the next time you face the Destroyer. -- 20:58, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Veg there's alot of ammo boxes before you fight the Destroyer...you should be full or near full 00:02, April 20, 2011 (UTC) : ^^^ I know that, but they dont always give you the ammo you want. Should you be running low you can leave the Vault and stock up and return to fight the Destroyer. Just make sure that you do this before fighting him or he will regen all his health and you will have to start from scratch. 19:19, April 20, 2011 (UTC) No one mentioned that if you don't have ammo regen, you should have different types of guns (be rounded) and that the ultimate spot to hit is the mouth (when not dealing with the tentacles). A quicker charging shield is better for bosses than the actual number (strength) of the shield. 19:14, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I have decided to name ~ the "squiggly dealy-bob." Not to be confused with any other squiggly dealy-bobs on your keyboard. You'll always be two levels below the level of the Destroyer on PT2, so use PT1 to get some skills at cooking those crit-spots. Daemmerung 21:08, April 20, 2011 (UTC) You might also get help killing him either playing splitscreen or online with other folks. There are a number of youtube videos out there that show you how to take him down. If you've got enough ammo you can do it. Don't give up and good luck.Player8410 21:56, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I hope I'm not comitting any sort of spoiler crime here, but I seem to have stumbled upon a 'glitched' spot when fighting The Destroyer. I discovered it on my Second Playthrough. Upon engaging The Destroyer, I started fighting him like normal and about half way through the fight he launched me off the edge and I had to start over. For the record, I play as Mordecai and was using a Sniper Rifle, Shotgun, SMG (With ammo replenishment), and a Revolver. After coming back to life I ran over the right-most pillar (when facing The Destroyer) and began shooting at his eye for Critical damage. Then when he started shooting his laser beam I quickly ran all the way to the right of him (facing The Destroyer) and jumped up on the slightly sloped ground near a small rock. The rock held me up in place and it turns out his laser cannot hit you there. Now here is the 'glitched' part: I noticed that he was 'stuck' shooting his laser and did not attempt to slam the ground anymore. His purple tenticles still came out, but I was able to take them out easily from the position I was at. Around the last quarter of the fight he had all four "gripping" tenticles out and from my position blocked out his eye. Luckily I had the ammo regeneration from the SMG and just wailed on his "grip" arm nearest to me. He made no attempt to attack me and allowed me to finish killing him without taking any damage. BB2Si - Prelude 16:17, April 22, 2011 (UTC) this is a useful exploit beebeetwocee. see if you can replicate it. 00:02, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I would assume so. I'm attempting to replicate it on another character of mine (Lilith) to see if it's really possible. I should be able to get to The Destroyer by Monday. With the holiday and such along with plans for the weekend it will take me a bit. Also, for the record, my username is pronounced as it's spelled - BB2Si (Be-Be-Two-Es-I). :) BB2Si - Prelude 16:17, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I have recreated the event and successfully killed The Destroyer using the same technique as Mordecai, but this time with Lilith. It seems to not matter who you're using, but just that you have some sort of ammo regeneration and the skillz to stay out of those poison spikes way. :) BB2Si - Prelude 13:15, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :add to The Destroyer/Strategies. 13:38, April 28, 2011 (UTC)